Embarazada de mi Jefe
by IdeaStorm
Summary: Podía tenerlo todo si conseguía abrir su protegido corazón. Cuando Renesmee conoció a Jacob Black creyó que había encontrado al hombre de su vida, pero cuando él se enteró de que era la sobrina de su competidor pensó que le estaba espiando. Renesmee supuso que todo había terminado con Jacob, hasta que consiguió un nuevo trabajo.¡Y su jefe era él!
1. 1

–No confío en ella –Jacob Black tamborileó las yemas de los dedos en el escritorio y miró a su hermano pequeño.

–Ya –dijo Seth riéndose–. Lo dejaste claro hace meses. Lo que no queda claro es por qué. Es una gran artista, cumple los plazos, es encantadora y siempre trae pasteles caseros para todos. Así que, ¿qué te parece si me cuentas qué te ha hecho Renesmee Cullen para que estés tan en contra de ella?

Jacob apretó los dientes y torció el gesto mientras dirigía la vista hacia la ventana de su despacho. Aunque estaban en el sur de California, los jardines tenían un aspecto algo deslucido en enero. El jardín trasero de la mansión victoriana que servía de sede para Celtic Knot Gaming tenía el césped seco y marrón, los árboles sin hojas y los parterres sin flores. El cielo estaba cargado de nubes grises y una brisa fría surgida del mar agitaba las ramas desnudas de los árboles. Pero mirar aquella vista desangelada era mejor que dibujar la imagen mental de Renesmee Cullen. A pesar de su resistencia, su imagen le cruzaba la mente. Era muy pequeñita, solo medía un metro cincuenta y siete, pero aquel cuerpo diminuto estaba muy bien hecho. Tenía unas curvas que le hacían la boca agua a Jacob cada vez que la veía… sobre todo desde que sabía cómo eran aquellas curvas al desnudo. Una razón más por la que intentaba evitar cruzarse con ella.

Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado con un corte que le llegaba a la altura de la mandíbula y unos ojos azules como el cielo cargados de mentiras… que una vez brillaron de pasión por él.

«Bueno, ya es suficiente», se dijo Jacob con firmeza.

–Tengo mis razones –murmuró sin molestarse en volver a mirar a su hermano.

Seth no tenía ni idea de que Jacob y Renesmee se habían conocido mucho antes de que ella fuera contratada en Celtic Knot, y no había razón para que aquello cambiara.

–Muy bien –Seth dejó escapar un suspiro–. Siempre has sido un cabezota. En cualquier caso, da lo mismo. Brady, tú y yo ya habíamos decidido esto.

–Brady está en Irlanda.

–Sí, pero ¿no es increíble la tecnología? –añadió al instante Seth–. ¿Recuerdas la reunión que tuvimos por videoconferencia, en la que todos decidimos quién se encargaría de cada hotel?

–Lo recuerdo.

–Bien. Porque Renesmee está ahora mismo en su despacho trabajando en los diseños para el hotel River Haunt –Sean miró a su hermano a los ojos–. Ya ha avanzado mucho. Si cambiamos de diseñadores a estas alturas, todo se retrasaría. Además, es buena. Se ha ganado este encargo.

Jacob volvió a torcer el gesto y decidió dejar de discutir, porque no serviría de nada. Seth tenía razón: los planes ya estaban hechos. No podía cambiarlos ahora. Todos los artistas de la empresa habían recibido ya sus encargos de trabajo. La mayoría estaban terminando los gráficos para el próximo juego, que saldría al mercado en verano. Así que Renesmee era la opción más lógica.

Aunque eso no significaba que le gustara.

Pero había plazos que cumplir y nadie lo sabía mejor que Jacob. Él, su hermano y su amigo Brady Finn habían fundado aquella empresa de juegos cuando todavía estaban en la universidad. Su primer juego tuvo poca parte artística y mucho misterio y acción. Tuvo más éxito del que ninguno esperaba y, cuando se graduaron en la universidad, ya eran todos millonarios.

Reinvirtieron su dinero en la empresa que llamaron Celtic Knot y seis meses después lanzaron otro juego más sofisticado. Se construyeron una reputación en los juegos de acción basados en las antiguas leyendas y supersticiones irlandesas y tenían una buena base de admiradores.

Compraron aquella mansión victoriana en Long Beach, California, y contrataron a los mejores programadores informáticos y a los mejores artistas digitales y gráficos.

Habían ganado varios premios y tenían legiones de seguidores esperando el lanzamiento de su siguiente juego. Y ahora iban a crecer en otra dirección.

Iban a comprar tres hoteles para convertirlos en lugares perfectos para que los huéspedes desarrollaran allí un juego de rol. Cada hotel iba a reformarse siguiendo uno de sus juegos más vendidos. El primero, Fate Castle, estaba en Irlanda. La reforma acababa de terminar y el hotel abriría al público en marzo. El segundo, River Haunt, estaba en Nevada, en el río Colorado, esperando a que Jacob se implicara y diera un impulso a las reformas.

Pero, ¿cómo diablos iba a hacer algo así trabajando codo con codo con Renesmee Cullen? Era imposible. Pero no estaba preparado para explicarle todas las razones a Seth. Lo que haría sería hablar con Renesmee. Convencerla para que se retirara del proyecto. Seguramente tenía tan pocas ganas de trabajar con Jacob como él con ella. Si ella misma iba a hablar con Seth y pedía ser reemplazada no habría ningún problema. Jacob le ofrecería un aumento. O una bonificación. Una mujer como ella se lanzaría sin dudarlo a agarrar aquella oportunidad.

–Mientras tanto –dijo Seth lo suficientemente alto como para devolver a Jacob al momento presente–, sigo en conversaciones con la empresa de juguetes sobre la colección que nos proponen, basada en los personajes de nuestros juegos.

–¿Qué dicen los abogados? –preguntó Jacob.

–Muchas cosas –reconoció Seth–. Y la mayoría no las entiendo. Creo que en la facultad de derecho les enseñan a hablar en otro idioma.

–Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y qué sacaste en limpio?

Sean cruzó los tobillos.

–Que si suben la oferta para la licencia podría ser muy bueno para nosotros.

–No sé… ¿Juguetes?

–No son juguetes, son figuras de colección –corrigió Seth–. He llamado a Brady esta mañana y él está de acuerdo. Así que piénsalo, Jake. En la próxima convención podremos presentar no solo los juegos, sino también las figuras. Incluso podríamos probar con los juegos de mesa para la gente que no esté interesada en los videojuegos.

Jacob se rio brevemente y se reclinó en la silla.

–No hay mucha gente que no esté interesada en los videojuegos.

–De acuerdo, es cierto. Pero estamos metiéndonos en el negocio de los hoteles dándole a la gente la oportunidad de vivir sus juegos favoritos. Podríamos dar otro paso más –Seth dio un palmada sobre el escritorio de Jacob–. Podríamos financiar nuestras propias convenciones.

–¿Qué? –Jacob se le quedó mirando, sorprendido.

Seth sonrió.

–Piensa en ello. Qué diablos, La convención del cómic empezó siendo algo muy pequeño y míralo ahora. Podríamos celebrar la convención de Celtic Knot, un evento centrado en nuestros juegos y productos. Podríamos hacer torneos con premio. Concursos de disfraces. Incluso podríamos ofrecer un contrato de trabajo para quien diseñe la mejor bestia para uno de nuestros juegos.

–¿Has ido a hacer surf esta mañana?

Seth se detuvo.

–¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

–El agua está muy fría, seguramente te haya congelado unas cuantas neuronas.

–Muy gracioso.

–¿No te parece que ya tenemos suficientes cosas por ahora? El último juego salió en diciembre y la secuela de Fate Castle estará a la venta en verano, por no mencionar el asunto de los hoteles.

–De acuerdo. Estamos ocupados –reconoció Sean–. Queremos seguir ocupados, así que debemos seguir pensando y expandiéndonos. Nuestro negocio está basado en nuestros seguidores. En lo conectados que se sienten con los escenarios que creamos. Si queremos darles más, ofrecerles otros modos de conexión para que se sientan parte del mundo que tanto les gusta, eso solo puede beneficiarnos.

Jacob pensó en ello durante un instante. Podía ver el entusiasmo reflejado en el rostro de su hermano y supo que Seth tenía razón, al menos en parte. Si seguían construyendo su marca solidificarían su posición en el mercado. El hotel castillo de Irlanda ya tenía una lista de seis meses de espera y todavía no habían abierto. Y su hermano pequeño también acertaba en algo más.

–Hablaremos con Brady sobre tu idea de la convención… puede que sea un buen camino.

–Guay –Sean sonrió–. Qué momento. Tal vez debería llamar a un fotógrafo.

Jacob se rio.

–De acuerdo, creo que es una buena idea. Estoy a favor de los muñecos de colección. Diles a los abogados que preparen la oferta de la empresa para la licencia y la firmaremos.

–Ya está hecho –afirmó Sean.

–Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿verdad?

–La verdad es que sí.

Jacob se estaba divirtiendo.

–Bien, pues también tienes razón sobre el otro asunto. Los concursos y los juegos de rol. A mucha gente le resulta difícil viajar hasta Irlanda. El terreno del hotel de Nevada no es lo suficientemente grande para hacer ningún tipo de torneo a escala real. Así que el hotel de Wyoming tendrá que ser el lugar elegido.

–Justo lo que yo pensaba –afirmó Seth–. Cuenta con ciento cincuenta acres, con lagos y bosques. Es perfecto para el plan que tengo en mente.

–Entonces viene muy bien que ese sea el hotel que está a tu cargo, ¿verdad? Así que deberías ir allí a supervisarlo en persona.

Seth resopló.

–Sí, claro. Estamos en enero, Jake. Allí hace muchísimo frío ahora y nieva –se estremeció–. No, gracias. Compramos la propiedad de Irlanda por Internet y funcionó muy bien.

–Ya, pero…

–He hablado con la agente inmobiliaria, le he pedido que haga vídeos de todo. Tú ocúpate de lo tuyo que yo me encargo de lo mío. No te preocupes, iré a echar un vistazo dentro de unos meses, antes de que entremos en la fase de diseño –Seth se levantó y miró a su hermano–. Pero todo eso puede esperar hasta el verano –sacudió la cabeza, se rio y se dirigió a la puerta–. Un surfista. En la nieve. Sí, claro, seguro.

Jacob frunció el ceño al verle marchar. Brady estaba feliz trabajando y viviendo en Irlanda con su mujer y su hijo recién nacido. Seth estaba ocupado haciendo planes para ser un surfista megalómano. Así que quien tenía más problemas era Jacob. Tardaría al menos seis meses en reformar el hotel de Nevada. Y como al parecer no había manera de sacarla del proyecto, eso significaba que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con Renesme Cullen.

Una mujer que ya le había mentido una vez.

Sí. Aquello iba a ser estupendo.

Renesme Cullen se sirvió una copa de vino blanco y se sentó haciendo un esfuerzo para relajarse. Dobló las rodillas y se sentó sobre las piernas mirando por la ventana cómo los niños jugaban al baloncesto al otro lado de la calle. El dúplex que había alquilado era pequeño y antiguo, y estaba situado en una calle estrecha a pocas manzanas de la playa. El alquiler era caro, pero el sitio era acogedor y estaba cerca del trabajo. Allí podía ir a las fiestas del barrio y comprarles galletas de fin de curso a los niños que vivían en su misma calle. Allí se sentía conectada. Y para una mujer sola, aquello no tenía precio.

Le dio un sorbo a su copa y dirigió la vista hacia el jardín delantero, donde los árboles desnudos temblaban con el viento. El atardecer caía sobre el vecindario con un suave brillo lavanda y empezaron a encenderse las luces de las ventanas de los vecinos. Renesmee seguía sin poder relajarse, pero no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar entre su trabajo para el próximo juego de Celtic Knot y los diseños para el hotel River Haunt. Le encantaba su trabajo y estaba agradecida por tenerlo. Sobre todo porque a uno de sus jefes lo que más le gustaría sería despedirla… o verla caer en un agujero negro y desaparecer.

Frunció el ceño y trató de ignorar la punzada de arrepentimiento que le atenazó el corazón. No le había resultado fácil trabajar con Jacob Black los últimos meses. Cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación juntos sentía su hostilidad. El hombre tenía el corazón de piedra, era obstinado, irracional y… seguía siendo el hombre que la hacía estremecerse por dentro.

Alzó la copa de vino y brindó por su propia estupidez.

¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección hacía más de un año? La noche que se conocieron en Phoenix fue mágica, pura y sencillamente. Y como en los cuentos de hadas, la magia duró exactamente una noche. Luego el príncipe azul se convirtió en un ogro y los zapatos de cristal de Renesmee se convirtieron otra vez en chanclas.

Todo había empezado muy bien. La noche anterior a la convención de juegos de Phoenix, Renesmee había conocido a un hombre alto, guapísimo, con sonrisa pícara y los ojos tan azules como el cielo de verano. Se tomaron una copa juntos en el bar, luego cenaron, fueron a dar un paseo y finalmente terminaron en la habitación de hotel de Renesmee. Nunca antes había hecho algo así, acostarse con un hombre al que apenas conocía. Pero aquella noche todo había sido diferente. Desde el momento que conoció a Jacob sintió como si hubiera estado esperando por él toda la vida. Aunque ahora reconocía que se trataba de una idea ridícula. Pero aquella noche… Renesmee permitió que el corazón le dirigiera la mente. Se dejó llevar por la oleada de atracción, por aquella punzada especial que solo había sentido con él. Y por la mañana, Renesmee supo que había cometido un gran error.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos y regresó al momento en el que el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies. La mañana posterior a la mejor noche de su vida.

Jacob la estrechó entre sus brazos y Renesmee apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras escuchaba el fuerte latido de su corazón. Sentía el cuerpo lánguido y flojo tras una larga noche de amor. El amanecer se abría paso en el cielo con tonos rosa pálido y dorado y ella no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse de la cama.

Aquello era algo impropio de ella, pensó sonriendo para sus adentros. No tenía aventuras de una noche, y menos con un desconocido. Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Desde el instante en que conoció a Jacob sintió que le conocía de siempre. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se apellidaba, pero se sintió cercana a él desde el principio.

–Odio tener que moverme de aquí –dijo Jacob–, pero tengo que estar temprano en la convención.

–Lo sé. Yo también –Renesmee se acurrucó más contra él–. Mi tío necesita que ocupe su lugar. Él no llega hasta mañana, así que…

Jacob le deslizó una mano por la espalda y ella sintió las yemas de sus dedos como pequeñas chispas sobre la piel.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Jacob con tono indolente–. ¿Quién es tu tío?

–Jasper Hale –susurró Jenny hipnotizada por su tono de voz grave y la caricia de sus dedos–. Es el dueño de Hale Arts.

Jacob se quedó de pronto muy quieto. Dejó caer la mano y ella sintió un cambio repentino en el momento que estaban compartiendo. Luego hubo un cambio físico, porque Jacob se incorporó en la cama y apartó a Renesmee de su pecho.

Ella se lo quedó mirando asombrada.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Jasper Hale? –Jacob se levantó de la cama y se la quedó mirando con un brillo oscuro en los ojos.

La neblina de la mente de Renesmee comenzó a aclararse y una sensación fría se le formó en la boca del estómago. Se incorporó despacio y se subió las sábanas al pecho. Se pasó una mano por el pelo para apartarse los rubios rizos de los ojos y le miró confundida.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Conoces a mi tío?

Jacob resopló.

–Guau. Eso ha estado muy bien. El tono de voz inocente. Un buen toque.

Completamente confundida ahora, Renesmee sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Inocencia? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Oh, déjalo ya –le espetó Jacob cruzando la habitación para recoger su ropa–. Aunque tengo que decir que eres muy buena.

–¿Buena en qué? No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

–Sí, claro. Estás confusa –Jacob asintió–. ¿Sabes qué? Anoche me tragué la actuación, pero que intentes mantenerla ahora cuando ya sé quién eres me está irritando mucho.

Renesmee no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan enfadado, pero su propia ira empezaba a brotar como mecanismo de defensa. ¿Cómo podían haber pasado de hacer el amor a lanzarse cuchillos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

–¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando?

–Lo que no sé es cómo sabías que estaría anoche en el bar –Jacob se puso la camisa blanca de manga larga y se la abrochó con una calma que nada tenía que ver con la furia que mostraban su voz y sus ojos.

–No lo sabía… qué diablos, ni siquiera sabía que yo iba a ir al bar anoche hasta que entré.

–Tu tío lo tenía todo planeado.

–¿Qué tiene que ver el tío Jasper con nosotros?

Jacob se rio, pero sin asomo de humor.

–Todo, cariño, y los dos lo sabemos. Hale Arts ha estado intentando que incorporemos sus programas a nuestros juegos desde hace un año y medio –dirigió la mirada hacia el pecho de Renesmee y luego alzó otra vez la vista–. Parece que el viejo Jasper ha decidido por fin sacar la artillería pesada.

Cada palabra que decía Jacob le resonó de forma extraña en la mente, hasta que por fin Renesmee entendió lo que quería decir. De qué la acusaba. La furia llegó al punto de ebullición en su estómago. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que se iba a quedar sin aliento. Se levantó de la cama, prefería enfrentarse a su acusador de pie. Sostuvo la sábana contra su pecho como un escudo.

–¿Crees que mi tío me ha enviado aquí para que tuviera relaciones sexuales contigo? –Dios, apenas era capaz de pronunciar las palabras–. ¿Para que te convenciera para que utilizaras su programa de arte?

–Es un buen resumen –afirmó Jacob.

A Renesmee le ardía el cerebro. Se sentía insultada, furiosa y humillada. Las imágenes de la noche anterior le cruzaron por la mente como una película a cámara rápida. Vio a Jacob encima de ella mirándola a los ojos reclamando su cuerpo con el suyo. Se vio a sí misma tomándolo a horcajadas muy dentro, y sintió el destello de placer, aquella sensación de plenitud que le provocaban sus caricias. Entonces la película de su mente acabó bruscamente y se vio allí, en la habitación iluminada por el sol, mirando a un desconocido que ahora conocía su cuerpo íntimamente pero no así su corazón ni su alma.

–¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? –le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

–Jacob Black.

Jenny se estremeció al escuchar el nombre completo. Jacob Black. Uno de los dueños de Celtic Knot. Conocía su trabajo, el arte y el diseño gráfico de cada uno de sus juegos. Hacía años que los admiraba y confiaba en trabajar algún día para ellos… algo que ya no sucedería. No solo Jaocb la consideraba una espía además de una zorra, sino que ella no se imaginaba trabajando para un hombre que tomaba decisiones rápidas sin pararse a pensar.

–Ajá –Jacob asintió como si acabara de obtener la confirmación de sus sospechas–. Así que me conoces.

–Ahora sí –contestó ella–. Anoche no. No sabía quién eras cuando… –Renesmee se pasó la mano por el pelo y trató de mantener la sábana con la otra. Pero era mejor no pensar en todo lo que habían hecho, porque podría cometer alguna estupidez, como sonrojarse.

–Y se supone que tengo que creerte –dijo Jacob.

Jenny le miró con los ojos entornados.

–Parece que te basta con tus propias sospechas para hacerte una idea fija. Ya has decidido lo que soy, ¿por qué tendría que intentar discutir contigo sobre ello?

–¿Sabes qué? El papel de la inocente ultrajada no me resulta tan convincente como la seductora que conocí anoche.

Jenny contuvo el aliento y sintió cómo las llamas le ardían en el vientre.

–Eres un malnacido arrogante y engreído.

Jacob alzó una de sus oscuras cejas y una sonrisa le asomó a la comisura de los labios.

–Ahora lo estás haciendo mejor. El ultraje parece casi real.

A Renesmee le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho.

–Esto no es una actuación. Piénsalo. Yo no te seduje. Tú fuiste quien se acercó a mí en el bar. Nadie te obligó a meterte en mi cama. Creo recordar que te subiste a ella de buena gana. Pero no tengo que seguir escuchando tus insultos. Sal de mi habitación –Renesmee señaló la puerta con el dedo índice.

Jacob agarró la chaqueta negra que estaba colgada en el respaldo de una silla y se la puso.

–Sí, claro que me voy. No te preocupes. No me quedaría ni aunque me lo suplicaras –cruzó la habitación hasta la puerta, se detuvo antes de abrirla y se giró para mirarla–. Dile a tu tío que ha sido un buen intento, pero no ha funcionado. Celtic Knot no firmará ningún contrato con él por muchas sobrinas atractivas que ponga en mi cama.

Renesmee agarró una copa de la bandeja del servicio de habitaciones que habían compartido la noche anterior y se la arrojó. Jacob ya había salido por la puerta antes de que se estrellara contra la madera y cayera al suelo hecha añicos.

Renesmee suspiró y le dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino. No había pensado en volver a ver siquiera a Jacob Black, pero seis meses después su hermano, Seth, le ofreció un trabajo que sencillamente era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. Valía la pena el riesgo de estar cerca de Jacob todos los días a cambio de la oportunidad de trabajar en el tipo de arte que le encantaba. Y además, al estar en el mismo lugar que él todos los días le estaba diciendo en silencio a Jacob Black que lo que le había hecho no le dolía. No la había destrozado. Por supuesto, era una gran mentira, pero él no tenía que saberlo. Trabajar en Celtic Knot era un sueño que solo se convertía en pesadilla ocasionalmente, cuando se veía obligada a tratar con Jacob.

Aunque ahora la pesadilla sería de veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana durante los próximos meses. Sí, le emocionaba la idea de ser la artista que diseñara los murales del hotel River Haunt. Pero tener que trabajar todo el día con Jacob iba a ser muy duro. Renesmee sabía que él la quería fuera del proyecto, pero aquella era una gran oportunidad, y no podía darle la espalda. Y menos, se recordó a sí misma, porque ella no había hecho nada malo.

Era él quien tenía que disculparse por muchas cosas. Era él quien la había insultado y humillado para luego marcharse sin molestarse siquiera en escuchar su parte de la historia.

Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella quien pagara el pato?

Llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos, interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos. Renesmee se dijo que si era un vendedor le compraría lo que fuera por gratitud.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando los brillantes ojos azules de Jacob. Sin esperar a ser invitado, él entró con decisión en su apartamento.

Sin tener otra opción que aceptar lo inevitable, Renesmee cerró la puerta.

–Bueno, adelante –murmuró con sarcasmo–. Estás en tu casa.

Con el gesto adusto y los ojos del color de un lago congelado, Jacob dijo:

–Tenemos que hablar.


	2. Resumen

Podía tenerlo todo si conseguía abrir su protegido corazón. Cuando Renesmee Cullen conoció a Jacob Black creyó que había encontrado al hombre de su vida, pero cuando él se enteró de que era la sobrina de su competidor pensó que le estaba espiando. Renesmee supuso que todo había terminado con Jacob, hasta que consiguió un nuevo trabajo… ¡Y su jefe era él!

Su empleada era una tentación a la que Jacob no podía resistirse, aunque seguía sin poder confiar en ella. Y ahora estaba esperando un hijo suyo. ¿Tramaba Renesmee el más elaborado de los planes o de verdad era hijo suyo?


End file.
